The Devourer
Character Synopsis The Devourer 'is the antagonist of Epic Battle Fantasy 5. He was summoned by his army of Cosmic Monoliths from another universe in order to fight Matt and his party. The Devourer is revealed to have been the one who caused the events that occur in Epic Battle Fantasy 5 and is also noted to have became a "real being". Character Statistics 'Tiering: High 2-A ''' '''Verse: Epic Battle Fantasy Name: The Devourer Gender: Neither Age: Primordial (Predates the known universe and has always existed) Classification: Extra-Dimensional Creator, Deity, "Real Being" Special Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Plot Manipulation (Directed the story of Epic Battle Fantasy 5, having caused all events to occur within it's narrative), Information Manipulation (Has the ability to manipulate and become one with Data, which is noted to be the cosmic background of all reality), Curse Manipulation (Several abilities give curses to those who's effected by the skill, which extends to the being dying shortly), Posion Manipulation (Has spells that revolve around using poison), Higher-Dimensional Manipulation (Gained control over "The Real World", which is likened to a Higher-Dimension according to The Devourer), Existence Erasure (Removed essentially characters from the story and deleted their existence), Time Paradox Immunity (able to survive and remember every reset he did), Immortality (Type 3 & 5, stated to have "no death animation", indicating that it's unable to die through conventional means), Mind Manipulation (Can cause confusion with certain mind-based spells), Non-Corporeal (Become one with all data, essentially becoming non-corporeal and one with reality), Fire Manipulation (Scorch involves using fire based abilities), Ability to Invert Buffs and Debuffs, Ice Manipulation via Freeze (no ice was actually used to do this), Time Manipulation (Has resetted all of Time numerous times), Can make people get stuffed by hitting them with its eyes, Energy Manipulation, Regeneration (Low-Godly, can reform itself from it's "Data Form", which is one with reality), Creation (Forged the Cosmic Monoliths, which are part of The Devourer themselves), Can grant Invisibility to its opponents through Space Distortion and Distortion Field, Gravity Manipulation via Pulsar, Explosion Manipulation via Shockwave and Energy Barrage, Darkness Manipulation, Spatial Manipulation (Can use Space Distortion and Distortion Field), ETC. Destructive Ability: High Multiverse Level+ '(Can manipulate the entirety of Epic Battle Fantasy's cosmology, which has shown to include "The Real World" in Epic Battle Fantasy 5, which views the entirety of Epic Battle Fantasy as fiction and is likened to a Higher Dimensional Space. Stated to have reset the entire Epic Battle Fantasy reality on numerous occainsions and was in the process of achieving the same feat when summoned by The Cosmic Monoliths. Became one with "Data" which is stated to be the cosmic background that makes up all reality) 'Speed: Immeasurable '(Resides in a Higher Dimension beyond the multiverse. Superior to Akron , who is capable of moving in The Rift, which is described as a where Time and Space are twisted), would eventually become '''Omnipresent '(Eventually become one with all reality, having merged itself with all data, which is stated to be the comsic background for all reality) '''Lifting Ability: Class P '(Superior to Lance, who can effortlessly smash the Valkyrie Tank on the enemies, even while he is inside Akron's black hole) 'Striking Ability: High Multiversal+ '(Has an absolute command over all reality, extending to "The Real World", which is stated to be a Higher-Dimensional Realm that views the rest of the multiverse as nothing more than fictional settings. Has restarted the entire Epic Battle Fantasy Multiverse and has done so many times according to his own word. One with all of existence, even becoming part of "The Real World", a higher plane of reality) 'Durability: High Multiverse Level+ '(His existence resides within the cosmic background of the EBF world) 'Stamina: Likely Infinite ' 'Range: High Multiversal+ '(Can reach into any number of planes in Epic Battle Fantasy, including realms as high as "The Real World", which is stated to be a Higher Dimension) 'Intelligence: Nigh-Omniscient '''(Explained that he has been watching over the multiverse since it's inception and that he knows just about everything there is to know ) '''Weaknesses: None Notable Other Attributes List of Equipment: *'Cosmic Monoliths: '''Monoliths take the role of offensive spell-casters, with Cosmic Monolith itself being biased towards the Dark element, fitting its color theme. Cosmic Monolith is most known for its very high Evade, which it can further buff in-battle, and the Doomsday spell that deals immense Dark-elemental damage to the party (or everyone in ''EBF3, healing the monolith and other Dark-absorbing foes) in a fiery energy explosion. Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Plot Control: '''The Devourer can manipulate the outcome of any plot. They have watched the creation of The Multiverse and has somehow achieved absolute control over it. This has included extending to realms such as "The Real World", which is a higher plane beyond said Multiverse Others '''Notable Victories:' Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Games Category:Epic Battle Fantasy Category:Antagonists Category:Lovecraftian Horrors Category:Villains Category:Monsters Category:Higher Dimensional Being Category:Plot Manipulators Category:Information Manipulators Category:Curse Wielders Category:Poison Users Category:Existence Erasers Category:Higher-Dimensional Manipulators Category:Mind Users Category:Immortals Category:Time Benders Category:Energy Manipulators Category:Creation Users Category:Space Benders Category:Explosion Users Category:Invisibility Users Category:Regenerators Category:Non-Corporeal Beings Category:Fire Users Category:Ice Users Category:Biological Manipulators Category:Gravity Users Category:Tier 2